


Nails

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Sutan Amrull RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>I wasn’t sure what to say, nothing had ever come about my kink and no one had ever known about it, it was something I never thought would come to light, feeling Sutan’s fingers press against my chest again, I closed my eyes slightly and breathed out deeply as I slipped my own hands up the sides of his top and on to warm skin. </cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Basically....porn, a friend and I was talking about how Tommy-Joe's hands was just their own porn in all and well...that and my mind came up with this ^^ First time really making a long drabble with a different pairing than my normal Adommy or Saulbert, but I had fun writing it ^^

‘’Nails’’  
‘’Excuse me?’’ I asked as I turned away from my movie to stare up at Sutan as he walked through the bus.   
‘’Let me paint your nails’’  
‘’No’’  
‘’Awe come on Tommy, let me paint your nails again, they’re all chipped and darling they need some honest loving’’ Sutan grinned out as he held a small case up, lip caught between his teeth as I rolled my eyes and lifted my leg up off the table from where it had been resting to let him have room. Hearing the squeal which left his lips had me laughing as I sat up a little, eyes glancing down to where he was sitting between my knees before I looked back up at the TV again. ‘’not wanting to go explore today?’’ Sutan asked me a few moments later as he picked up a few mall bottles from the case as I shrugged.   
‘’Not really, wanted to try and get some more sleep but that didn’t work out and I don’t know where everyone went so I thought I would watch a couple of movies and see if I can fall asleep here like I’ve done before’’ I sighed as I tore my eyes away from the TV and looked back towards the taller man as he smiled sadly towards me.   
‘’Oh honey, well lets get your day looking brighter shall we?’’ He grinned out as he held up a small bottle of baby pink polish and my eyes widened.   
‘’Im not wearing baby pink on my nails Sutan’’ I gasped out as he laughed and held another black polish up along with it.   
‘’Trust me VeeVee’’  
‘’That’s why im scared of what you are about to do to me’’ I muttered out as he pulled my hand away from my pocket and pulled it closer to him on my thigh.

‘’Oh my god, you have bunks for that shit’’ Jumping as I heard a loud voice screech out, I turned and looked towards the front of the bus where Neil was shielding his eyes as he headed towards the table.   
‘’Honey you only wish to be seeing that’’ Sutan laughed out, a grin on his lips as he picked the small ball of cotton back up and started to wipe over my nails again to get rid of the old polish. ‘’Im just doing pretty boys nails for him.’’  
‘’You sure that’s all you’re doing to him, from back there it looks wrong okay, I walked in and all I saw was you sat between his knees and your head moving’’ Neil spoke out as he picked a couple of things up and I laughed at the horrified expression on his face as Sutan faked moaned and leaned against my thighs more. ‘’Christ almighty’’ He grumbled as he walked away, ‘’Remember once everyone’s back we are heading on to the hotel for tonight’’ Neil called out as the soft hiss of the tour bus’s door opened and then silently closed again.  
Shaking my head with a grin, I turned back to the movie before I looked back down at Sutan again as he ran the small balls over my nails softly again, his palm flat undermine and fingers curled around my hand before he turned and dropped it away and picked up the pink polish which had me groaning.  
‘’Oh shush honey, its only going to be a little’’ Sutan grinned as he moved his arm up over my thigh slightly, his elbow just pressing in to the crease of my groin which had me swallowing slightly as he ran his fingers over my hand softly. ‘’you know, for playing the guitar and other than the tips of your fingers, your hands are pretty soft’’ Sutan spoke out quietly, my eyes stuck on our hands as he painted a small stripe of pink down the center of each nail.  
‘’Really’’ I asked with a small swallow as his arm moved and elbow brushed against my groin, yet my eyes still stuck on our hands.   
‘’Yup, all pretty and soft, I bet you have a secret moisturize cream you use’’ Sutan smirked out.   
‘’You’re the first person to say that’’ I muttered as he glanced up with a secret smile before away again. ‘’your hands are soft too’’ I told him, voice low slightly before I raised my free hand up over my mouth as I coughed slightly and turned my eyes to the movie playing as Sutan glanced up with an raised eyebrow.

To say that hands were a turn off for me would be completely wrong, I had no idea what had created it just that I often found myself watching people’s hands when they talked or moved around, first it had started with Adam’s hands, the power behind them strong and large fingers which would slide through my hair each night on stage, thankful for having the bass in front of me every time my cock decided to take interest, all through the first tour, I always found myself watching Adam’s hands before Isaac joined us, his hands were slightly smaller, always moving about, always touching in some way.  
I wasn’t like some people who took kinks a little too far; I just liked hands, the size and feeling of them, the difference in softness and roughness different people had.

Letting my eyes fall back down to our hands, I watched Sutan carefully paint the rest of the nail in with the black on either side of the baby pink stripe before his fingertips lightly stroked over my palm, his fingertips soft and almost ticklish as they caressed my skin.   
Watching as Sutan put the brush back in to the small bottle on his case, I lightly bit at my lip as he turned back and adjusted the way he was sat, his body leaning against the couch more as he lightly lifted my hand and blew warm breath over my nails slowly as I swallowed.  
‘’Everything okay up there honey-pie’’ Sutan asked as I sifted my eyes from our hands to his face to see him smirking slightly.   
‘’Just fine’’ I told him as he nodded and turned back, elbow shifting slightly and grazing my cock which I realized had grown half hard since we had started and since I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. ‘’are you nearly finished?’’ I asked softly as I swallowed slightly, his glaze lifting back up to me.   
‘’Aww bored of me already are you?’’   
‘’No…uh…just…I need to pee’’ I lied out to him as I sat up a little, watching as he laughed and moved away, I quickly adjusted the way I was sat before sliding past quickly and headed through the narrow hallway to the bathroom and inside.  
Locking the door, I moved towards the sink and pressed my hands against the counter top as I stared in to the mirror and let a shallow breath out, turning away as a small blush started to creep along my cheeks, I pushed the toilet seat lid down and sat down on it, the heel of my hand moving to push against my groin as I bit my lip.

‘’Tommy’’ Jumping at the muffled voice, I slightly cursed at myself as I felt my elbow collided with the loo roll holder on the wall. ‘’Are you okay...its been a few minutes and you still haven’t come out honey’’ Sutan’s voice held concern as it came through the door and I swallowed slightly as I looked towards the mirror and chuckled dryly to myself at how stupid I was being.  
‘’Yeah im okay, just felt a little dizzy for a little so sat down, im fine now’’ I lied out to him as  I pressed my palm against my cock again and closed my eyes, even the few minutes alone, I was still half hard. Taking a deep breath, I adjusted my pants and tops slightly before unlocking the door and pulled it open to see Sutan stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as he raised his eyebrow slightly.  
‘’Are you sure?’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’Sutan im fine, come on you still have my other hand to do’’ I grinned out to him as I slipped passed him and moved back to the couch again with a laugh as I felt Sutan swat at my ass playfully.  
‘’Oh you’re such a tease Tommy-Joe’’ He laughed out from behind me as I dropped down and lifted my foot back up on to the small table as Sutan settled back down on the floor between my knees. ‘’alright, give me my hand and let me inspect the damage’’ He grinned as his soft hands pulled mine back in to his again, arms resting back over my thighs again as I swallowed and tried to think of anything unsexy. ‘’well baby looks like you have passed that test’’ Sutan winked out at me as I looked up at him and grinned slightly.   
‘’You have no faith in me’’ I teased as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’What faith Tommy-Joe, I thought you were an atheist’’ Sutan grinned out, his fingertips running over my hand again before trailing up to my wrist slightly as he turned, palm pressing flat against my thigh as he grabbed the pink polish again, ‘’hold this’’ He told me before shoving it in to my hand and pushed to his feet again, my eyes stuck on his hands before looking up at his face again as he turned back, the cushion from the arm chair which he settled on the floor as he knelt again and took the bottle back, ‘’sorry knees were hurting lovely’’ He told me as I nodded.  
‘’Its okay’’ I told him honestly as he smiled up at me.

Settling back again, I looked towards the TV again and tried to concentrate on it before the feeling of Sutan’s fingertips across my palm had me looking back at him a few minutes later.  
‘’New pants honey?’’ He asked and I looked down slightly before shaking my head,   
‘’Nope, why’d you ask?’’ I asked him as a slow grin appeared over his lips which made me swallow a little as he placed the bottle of polish back on to the case again, lid screwed back on before he slipped his hand along my thigh slowly.  
‘’Because they seem a little tight baby’’ Sutan whispered out as his fingers brushed up over my groin and hard cock again. ‘’oh Tommy, you silly boy, all this time and you have been sitting there uncomfortably’’ Sutan cooed out as his hand lightly squeezed around me and I let a sharp breath out as I sat back fully and he stood.

Feeling him kneel on the couch, I dropped my foot down off the table as his other leg moved up over mine as he settled on to my lap, his warm hands sliding up on to my chest as he tilted his head slightly.  
‘’You were busy doing my nails’’ I mumbled out as I searched my eyes over his face as he laughed.   
‘’Oh honey’’ He sighed, head shaking softly as he brought a hand up to cup my jaw, ‘’You can stop me if you want, but im going to kiss you right now okay’’ He said softly, the warmth clear in his voice as I nodded, the warmth of his hand against my skin as he smiled.  
‘’Okay’’ I whispered back.  
Watching as he leaned closer, my eyes slipped closed as his lips pressed against mine lightly, his other hand pressed flat against my chest as  brought one hand up to cover over his before sliding my other hand up his thigh slowly. Letting my lips part slowly at the slightest touch of his tongue, I let Sutan control the kiss as his hand slipped down on to the side of my neck before pulling away slowly.  
‘’You’ve been holding out on me Tommy-Joe’’ Sutan whispered as I grinned slightly, the feeling of a blush creeping up over my cheeks.   
‘’You’ve never kissed me like that before either Sutan so I haven’t done anything’’ I told him softly as he grinned playfully and ducked back in to brush his lips over mine which I chased after as he pulled away and pushed me back with the hand against my chest as he laughed brightly.  
‘’Now now baby, we can kiss all you want later my pretty, but I think there is something else which needs our attention right about now, don’t you?’’ Sutan asked as his hand slipped down my chest and out from under mine before they both joined each other on my waist with a smile. ‘’sure you really want to go through this pretty boy?’’ Sutan asked as I swallowed slightly and glanced towards the door of the bus before back again with a slight nod.   
‘’Fuck’’ I muttered out, my head falling back as Sutan chuckled softly as I felt him lean forward before lips  pressed against my throat, his fingers moving to unhook the button of my pants before the zip was pulled down.  
‘’Maybe later pretty thing’’ Sutan whispered against my skin as a warm hand slipped down between my pants and skin, ‘’oh Tommy- Joe, hasn’t your momma always told you to wear underwear, that you never know when you could get hit by a bus’’ Sutan whispered against my skin as he moved his lips up to my ear and tugged on it as a breathy laugh left my lips.   
‘’Would rather wear none…never know who might slip their hands…inside’’ I breathed out as his long fingers curled around me lightly, the warmth and softness a large temperature difference against my cock as I groaned deeply.

Breathing out deeply as Sutan pulled away, I let a small whine out as I felt Sutan’s hands slide out from my pants and his body move away as he chuckled softly,   
‘’Oh baby, don’t worry im going to treat you just right’’ Sutan cooed out again as his hands rubbed up over my stomach, lips brushing against my jaw as I breathed out.   
‘’The others…’’I breathed out slightly as he nipped at my jaw lightly, ‘’they might walk in’’ I muttered out as he grinned against my skin and pulled away.   
‘’Forget about them honey, they will be gone for hours still, its just me and you’’ Sutan smiled at me as I nodded and let my hands slowly slide further up before resting against his hips. ‘’no one has to know if you don’t want them too’’ He whispered as I swallowed slightly.   
‘’Just don’t wanna get caught’’ I mumbled out as his fingertips slipped under my top and I breathed out slightly.   
‘’We wont baby’’ He whispered with a smile, ‘’now tell me…what’s gotten you all hot and bothered’’ Sutan asked as he slowly pushed his hands up my stomach and on to my chest, palms flat against my nipples.

I wasn’t sure what to say, nothing had ever come about my kink and no one had ever known about it, it was something I never thought would come to light, feeling Sutan’s fingers press against my chest again, I closed my eyes slightly and breathed out deeply as I slipped my own hands up the sides of his top and on to warm skin.   
‘’Tommy-Joe’’ Blinking my eyes open, I looked up at him and smiled softly.   
‘’Fucking hands’’ I muttered out as I pulled him closer to me, my own hands sliding up his back as he arched slightly, I wasn’t vain or anything like that, I knew a lot of people loved my hands, many fans had written about it and tweeted things when photos has come out in the open and I always loved watching my own hands when jacking off, it was a little strange in my mind when I done it, but it was something I couldn’t stop as Sutan chuckled softly before his breath hitched as I ran calloused fingertips down the middle of his spine.  
‘’Did you say hands baby?’’ He asked and I blushed slightly before nodding,   
‘’I don’t know what it is about them but fuck…’’ I groaned as I dropped my head back, embarrassed by my confession, ‘’then you were there all leaning against me…Christ you kept running your hands over mine, holding them and your hands are really soft and I mean soft, soft Sutan’’ I admitted as I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, expecting the teasing to start before I saw the fond smile on his face.   
‘’Tommy baby, there’s nothing wrong with having a few different kinks honey, I myself have a few and it was only time before I dragged you away to some dark corner myself’’ He admitted and I looked up at him with wide eyes as he laughed.  
Kissing him back as he pressed his lips back against mine, I felt one of his hands leave from my chest and slide around to pull one of mine out before he slowly pulled away, a small glint in his eyes as he brought my hand up and slowly pressed the flat of his tongue against my forefinger, his eyes on mine as he licked to the tip before he closed his lips around it tightly, his tongue curling around my digit as he lowered. Breathing out deeply, I trailed my hand back down his back again and around his hip where I tightened my grip.  
Swallowing as he kept sucking on my finger, I groaned slightly before he smirked slightly and lightly nipped at my fingertip as he pulled away. ‘’What’s wrong baby’’ Sutan asked with an innocent smile as he flicked his tongue over my finger again, his own fingers sliding down my palm. ‘’you’re not the only one with a slight hand kink Tommy-Joe and your hands are gorgeous’’ Sutan whispered as he blew against my finger, his breath cooling against my skin as I swallowed again.   
‘’Please just do something’’ I begged out as he turned his hand up and linked his fingers through mine softly as his other hand ran back down my chest again.

Pulling my hands away as Sutan shifted on my lap before standing again, I slowly watched as he let a slow grin stretch out over his lips, his movements graceful as he went down to his knees, hands rubbing over my knees as he pushed them further apart and moved back between them again before warm hands ran up over my thighs, tucking softly in to the waist band of my pants.   
‘’Little help baby’’ He whispered out as his fingers started to pull them down, lifting my hips slightly to get them further down, I breathed out as he moved closer and leaned down softly, his breath warm against my skin as he kissed my stomach, hands holding my shirt up before I sat up slightly and grabbed the back of it, pulling it off, I dropped it down beside us as he smiled up at me. ‘’oh my pretty boy,  why do you hide so much’’ Sutan groaned out as his hands rubbed over my skin slowly and in teasing movements as I let my eyes flicker down to his hands before back to his face again as he kissed further down.  
I couldn’t stop the groan which ripped from my throat as I felt him wrap slender fingers around my cock, the contrast between burning flesh and his warm hands were a lot as he dropped my head back again.  
‘’You’re going to kill me, I just know it…fuck’’ I groaned out, my eyes snapping open to look down at him as I felt the press of his tongue along the base of my cock before he slowly trailed it up and across the head as he smirked softly.  
‘’Oh im not going to kill  you Tommy-Joe, totes going to blow your mind’’ He told me, lips pulling in to his large smile before they parted around the head of my cock, cheeks hollow as he lowered and I groaned again, a hand moving up to his shoulder tightly as I stared down at his hand which was spwalred across my stomach, his tanned skin sticking out against the paleness of my own skin before I skimmed my hand down across his fingers, my own following the slightly raised veins under his skin  down over the top before he hummed slightly around me and I cursed loudly.

Sliding my hand up on to the back of his neck, I tilted my head back against the couch slightly as his tongue curled flat around me, a soft hum bringing me closer as he pulled back to the head of my cock and off slowly, jumping as I felt cold air blow across, I bit my lip and looked back at him, Sutan’s eyes glowing with a soft light as he brought his hand up around me and stroked me slowly.   
‘’Hotel night tonight baby’’ Sutan cooed softly as his fingers brushed over my tip and gathered some of the precum there before he leaned forward and brushed his tongue over it to clear it, swallowing slightly, I nodded as I stared at him, ‘’I think you my pretty shall be rooming with me’’ He winked before swallowing me whole again, a loud curse on my lips as I gripped the back of his short hair and tried to find my breathing again as the tip of his nose brushed against my skin.   
Feeling the constraints of Sutan’s throat around me, I pushed against Sutan’s hand slightly which had returned to my stomach, his strength always surprising as he held me down more and hummed around me as he slowly brought his lips and tongue back up my length before sliding back down again.  
‘’Mm’ not gunna last long’’ I groaned out slightly, his brown eyes flicking up to look at me through long lashes before he winked and lowered deeper again. ‘’fuck…fucking hell’’ I groaned before tilting my head back, my eyes closed as the feeling of Sutan’s hands ran over the skin on my thigh.   
Biting my lip hard, I could feel the tight coil start in my stomach before I tightened my hold on his hair slightly to pull him back, his eyes moving back up to me as I looked down, jaw slacked slightly as I felt the fire spread through my body, a loud moan leaving my lips as Sutan swallowed around me again, his tongue lapping around as I came.   
‘’Pretty boy’’ Sutan murmured as he pulled away and slowly wrapped his fingers around my cock, stroking it lazily before I groaned and scrambled at his hands to push them away before locking my fingers around his and pulled him up, his body graceful in his movements again as he straddled my thighs and smiled at me.  
‘’Fucking hand kink, you’re killing me’’ I groaned out as he chuckled, pulling his hand closer, I trailed my tongue along the webbing between his thumb and finger when I noticed some cum had caught there, my eyes on his as he groaned slightly himself. ‘’paybacks a fucking bitch in heat’’ I told him as I nipped at the webbing and turned back, my other hand moving up to the back of his neck as I pulled his lips back down to mine again and kissed him fiercely.

Feeling him pull away, I breathed deeply before sliding my hand down to his own pants which were slightly tight, only to be stopped by him grabbing my wrist and pulling it away.  
‘’Don’t worry about me baby, we can sort that out later but for now, go clean yourself up darling before the others come back and gets an eyeful’’ Sutan whispered with a soft kiss against my cheek as he climbed off and turned back to where his case was sat on the floor.   
Breathing out deeply, I slowly tucked my cock back in to my pants again and pushed to my feet, my hands rubbing up Sutan’s arms as I pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck and stepped away again, his chuckle echoing after me as I headed back down to the bathroom and inside.

Half an hour later, I found myself stretched out along the couch, my head pillowed on Sutan’s lap as he curled his arms around me, hands holding mine as he painted my other hand, hearing the bus door open with the soft hiss, I glanced up at him to see him winking at me before I turned back to the TV again.   
‘’You’re still doing his nails…what the hell were you guys up too for all this long?’’ Neil’s voice rang out as I slowly turned back to see him walking on with the rest of the band behind him.   
‘’Pretty boy fell asleep’’ Sutan spoke out as the brush stroked along my nail again; his fingers warm against my palm as he pressed them in slightly.   
‘’You sure that’s all’’ Neil grinned out before he groaned as Adam slapped the back of his head,   
‘’Shut up Neil, just be thankful that Tommy got some sleep alright, you know he’s still adjusting to being back on the bus…we all are’’ Adam muttered out as he walked past him and lifted my legs before sitting down, hands resting against my shins as everyone else laughed.   
‘’Fine fine, whatever’’ Neil muttered out as he walked past, grinning slightly, I let a small yawn out before shifting slightly on Sutan’s lap, his semi hardness pressing against my shoulder slightly, a soft reminder of what was yet to come still.  
‘’Can you totally do my nails later?’’ Hearing Ashley’s voice, I glanced towards her before up at Sutan as he chuckled.   
‘’Sorry darling, have an appointment with pretty boy’s toes at the hotel’’ Sutan grinned out, eyes flicking down to mine with a smile.

Grinning back at him, I turned back to the movie playing as the bus started up…I totally couldn’t wait to get to the hotel with Sutan, maybe having a kink for hands wasn’t as bad as I had thought.


End file.
